wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Epic Ranks Music and Stuff
Key One of my favorite songs of all time This is an amazing song This is a fun bop that I like listening to This is a good song but I might not actively seek it out Meh/mixed feelings This is kinda bad This is pretty bad. You. Disgust. ME. Pure EVIL. The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds #Numb #Mowgli's Road #Obsessions #Hermit the Frog #Hollywood #Seventeen #Are You Satisfied? #Oh No! #I Am Not A Robot #The Outsider #Shampain #Rootless #The Family Jewels #Girls #Guilty Channel Orange by Frank Ocean #Crack Rock #Sweet Life #Super Rich Kids #Pyramids #Thinkin Bout You #Lost #Monks #Pilot Jones #Bad Religion #Forrest Gump #Sierra Leone #Pink Matter 1989 by Taylor Swift #Style #Blank Space #Wildest Dreams #New Romantics #I Know Places #Wonderland #Shake It Off #All You Had To Do Was Stay #Out of the Woods #Clean #I Wish You Would #Welcome to New York #You Are In Love #Bad Blood #This Love #How You Get The Girl Nine Track Mind by Charlie Puth My Gospel Then There's You Suffer Dangerously Up All Night We Don't Talk Anymore Left Right Left Some Type Of Love One Call Away Losing My Mind As You Are Nothin' But Trouble (Instagram Models) Marvin Gaye RIOT! by Paramore Fences Born For This Crushcrushcrush Misery Business When It Rains That's What You Get For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic Hallelujah Let The Flames Begin Miracle We Are Broken Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande Into You Greedy Touch It Side to Side Be Alright Bad Decisions Dangerous Woman Knew Better/Forever Sometimes Everyday I Don't Care Leave Me Lonely Moonlight Let Me Love You DAMN. by Kendrick Lamar FEAR. DNA. LOYALTY. ELEMENT. HUMBLE. XXX. YAH. PRIDE. LUST. GOD. DUCKWORTH. LOVE. BLOOD. FEEL. Animal by Ke$ha Take It Off Backstabber TiK ToK Dancing With Tears In My Eyes Party At A Rich Dude's House Stephen Your Love Is My Drug Dinosaur Boots and Boys Blah Blah Blah. Hungover Animal Blind Kiss N Tell Reputation by Taylor Swift Getaway Car Delicate Don't Blame Me I Did Something Bad This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things ...Ready For It? End Game New Year's Day Look What You Made Me Do King Of My Heart Gorgeous Dancing WIth Our Hands Tied So It Goes... Call It What You Want Dress After Laughter by Paramore Rose-Colored Boy Idle Worship Hard Times Fake Happy Told You So Grudges 26 Caught In The Middle Forgiveness Pool. Tell Me How No Friend Red by Taylor Swift All Too Well Begin Again I Knew You Were Trouble Red We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together State of Grace Sad Beautiful Tragic 22 Everything Has Changed I Almost Do Holy Ground Starlight Treacherous Stay Stay Stay The Lucky One The Last Time Beerbongs & Bentleys by Post Malone #Rockstar #Better Now #Stay #92 Explorer #Jonestown #Ball For Me #Over Now #Candy Paint #Zack and Codeine #Spoil My Night #Takin Shots #Otherside #Sugar Wraith #Paranoid #Same Bitches #Rich and Sad #Psycho Born To Die by Lana Del Rey National Anthem Off To The Races Carmen Million Dollar Man Summertime Sadness Radio Born To Die This Is What Makes Us Girls Dark Paradise Diet Mountain Dew Video Games Blue Jeans Back To Black by Amy Winehouse Back To Black Rehab He Can Only Hold Her Tears Dry On Their Own You Know I'm No Good Me & Mr. Jones Addicted Wake Up Alone Some Unholy War. Just Friends Love Is A Losing Gam Dirty Computer by Janelle Monae Django Jane Make Me Feel Screwed Crazy, Classic, Life So Afraid Americans I Like That I Got The Juice Pynk Don't Judge Me Take A Byte Dirty Computer Stevie's Dream Jane's Dream Fearless by Taylor Swift Love Story Fifteen You Belong With Me White Horse The Best Day You're Not Sorry Fearless Change Hey Stephen Forever & Always Breathe The Way I Loved You Tell Me Why How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful by Florence + The Machine Delilah Ship To Wreck Queen of Peace Mother Caught St.Jude Hiding How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful Third Eye What Kind Of Man Various Storms & Saints Long & Lost Make Up Your Mind PRISM by Katy Perry Dark Horse Walking on Air Legendary Lovers Birthday Unconditionally International Smile This Moment By The Grace of God Ghost Double Rainbow Love Me Roar This Is How We Do Born This Way by Lady Gaga The Edge of Glory You And I Americano Judas Hair Government Hooker Marry The Night/font> Bloody Mary Electric Chapel Heavy Metal Lover SchieBe Bad Kids Born This Way Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) Lungs by Florence + The Machine Cosmic Love Howl Blinding Drumming Song Dog Days Are Over Hurricane Drunk Girl With One Eye Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) Between Two Lungs My Boy Builds Coffins You've Got The Love I'm Not Calling You A Liar Kiss With A Fist Melodrama by Lorde Supercut Writer In The Dark Perfect Places Liability Green Light Sober II (Melodrama) The Louvre Sober Hard Feelings/Loveless. Homemade Dynamite Liability (Reprise) 25 by Adele When We Were Young Water Under The Bridge All I Ask Hello Send My Love (To Your New Lover) Million Years Ago Sweetest Devotion I Miss You River Lea Remedy Love In The Dark CTRL by SZA Broken Clocks Love Galore The Weekend Doves In The Wind 20 Something Drew Barrymore Normal Girl Garden (Say It Like Dat) Go Gina Anything Supermodel Prom Pretty Little Birdsfont> I Am....Sasha Fierce by Beyonce Sweet Dreams Halo Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) Radio Broken-Hearted Girl If I Were A Boy Disappear Ave Maria Satellites Diva Video Phone